1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for controlling caster and camber of wheel suspensions for vehicles and relates more particularly to a method of controlling caster/camber using welding techniques.
2. Description of Related Art
In suspension systems of a motor vehicle, it is important to provide a predetermined desired wheel alignment, and in connection with the steering wheels it is particularly desirable to maintain accuracy in the mounting of such wheels to provide the desired degree of camber and caster. Failure to maintain the aforesaid characteristics may, and often does, result in excessive tire wear, difficult steering, shimmy or tramp of the steering wheel, and other undesirable effects.
In actual production, difficulty has been experienced in maintaining the aforesaid characteristics in keeping with practical limitations, cost, workmanship, manufacturing tolerances, and the like.
Typically, an adjustment mechanism is provided at the wheel end to adjust caster and camber; e.g., between the kingpin and the chassis or axle.
It is an object of my invention to overcome the aforesaid undesirable effects and difficulties in an improved manner.
A further object of my invention resides in the provision of an improved wheel suspension particularly adapted for manufacture at relatively low cost.
A still further object of my invention resides in the provision of an improved wheel suspension capable of manufacture in keeping with ordinary practical limitations of manufacturing tolerances.
A further object is to provide improved means for adjusting a vehicle steering wheel for caster or camber or both by the provision of an adjusting method associated with the welding process for the axle tube and its associated suspension components.
According the preferred method of the invention, caster and/or camber angle can be controlled by inducing deflection during the welding process by controlling the amount of heat input during and after the welding process associated with the axle tube brackets and other suspension components such as the lower control arm, spring seat, shock bracket and sway arm bracket. In other words, larger hot weld spots versus smaller cooler welds will distort the axle tube differently. If the design of a tube assembly has undesirable caster and/or camber angles due to distortions caused by the welding of suspension components, the weld can be tuned to distort the assembly to a desired caster and/or camber angle. For example, if the camber desired requires the axle tube to be deflected up, the travel speed of welds on the top side of the tube may be slowed thus increasing the heat input. Other deflections follow the same technique of heat input to create a desired deflection.
The method and concepts of this invention is equally applicable to front and rear axle assemblies where caster and camber angles are a concern.
These and other benefits of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following drawings and description.